Peter Pettigrew
Biografia Dzieciństwo (1960-1971) Peter Pettigrew urodził się w jednym z mniej znanych i zarazem biedniejszych rodów czystokrwistych jako pierwszy i ostatni syn Mermaduke Pettigrew. Choć liczne zadłużenia oraz wątła linia rodu nie przynosiły zbyt wielkiej chluby jego ojcu, tak zachowana czystość krwi jego pierworodnego była czymś zaszczytnym. Mermaduke nie przejmował się nawet faktem, iż Thomasina Carrow została wydana za niego z litości oraz z braku innych kandydatów na jej męża. Oficjalnie: Barthelemy Carrow, ojciec Thomasiny, tym gestem zechciał odwdzięczyć się mało ambitnemu młodzieńcowi za lojalność względem jego osoby. Tak też na świecie pojawił się Peter, przynosząc do niewielkiej posiadłości Pettigrew liczne zmartwienia. Notatki: Cytat odnośnie rodziców i spraw sercowch: matka nie wnikała w jego sprawy, a ojca nie było. Nawet nie przeżył jeszcze tej pierwszej miłości, która może zmusiłaby go do ogarnięcia się i zadbania o siebie. Może właśnie dlatego nie mogłem chwalić się bliznami po gwoździach wbitych w nogę, licznymi historiami złamań z dzieciństwa i tak dalej. Rodzice trzymali mnie w bardziej hermetycznym otoczeniu i uważali, bym sobie nic nie zrobił. Byłem jednym ich synem, jedynym, którego mogli głupio utracić. Nie zamierzali do tego dopuścić. Cytaty odnośnie rodu Pettigrew: (...) z zapałem szkicował wydrę na pergaminie. Swoją drogą, co za gówniane zwierzę. Wydra... Inni mieli lwy, smoki czy hipogryfy, a on? Wydrę! Nie dziwne, że niczego nie osiągnął. Wielkość nie była dana rodzinie Pettigrew. (...) wpatrywał się w swój herb rodzinny, w te cholerne wydry, wreszcie rozumiejąc czemu akurat to zwierze reprezentowało jego nazwisko. "Na nic lepszego nie zasłużyliśmy." Zimny wzrok analizował mdłe kolory, oraz niewyszukane zdobienia. Cytaty odnośnie gry w Quidditcha: Quidditch wykraczał poza możliwości niskiego gryfona... Cytaty odnośnie Huncwotów: Wciąż trawiła go jakaś żałość, pretensja o poczucie porzucenia, której nie umiał ukierunkować. Tyle lat robili wszystko we czwórkę, a tu nagle został sam. I chociaż było wiele dobrych wytłumaczeń takiego stanu rzeczy, od egzaminów po quidditcha i sprawy personalne, to dopiero teraz Peter zrozumiał jak bardzo się uzależnił (...) Wtedy jednak wpadł na pewien strasznie głupi pomysł, który nie miał najmniejszego sensu, a jednak uwiódł go na tyle, aby Pettigrew zechciał zaryzykować. - Skończyłem. - oznajmił, szybko zbierając swoje rzeczy i chowając je do torby. - To... cześć. - minął dziewczynę, pospiesznie opuszczając bibliotekę, nie dając jej szansy na ewentualne, podejrzliwe pytania. Wiedział, że zaraz by wywęszyła w nim, że coś kombinuje. Jak większość huncwotów, wierzył, że Lily posiada specjalną moc wyczuwania ich zamiarów, której bezpośrednim efektem były późniejsze pouczające monologi. Chyba tylko Jamesowi zdarzało się jej wysłuchiwać, bo Syriusz wymykał się jako pierwszy, a Lunatykowi zdarzało się do niej dołączyć. Taaak, z nimi nigdy nie było nudno. Nie podejrzewała, że chłopak ma takie ambicje - oczywiście, nie uważała, że nie ma żadnych, ale zawsze sądziła, że będzie chciał robić to, co Syriusz i James. Cytaty odnośnie Slytherinu – Zielone notatki może byłby super, gdybym nie był Gryfonem, Nathalie! Rywalizacja między nimi a nami chyba nigdy nie zniknie. I dobrze! Ślizgony to bufony – odparłem hardo, nie przejmując się jakoś faktem, że wrzucałem właśnie czwartą część Hogwartu do jednego worka, niezależnie od tego, jaki mieli charakter, rodzinę i ogólnie zasady. Slytherin pozostawał po prostu Slytherinem, Gryffindor Gryffindorem, między nimi zaś znajdowała się piękna przepaść. I tak było dobrze. Glasgow (15 lipiec 1978) Relacje Erin Potter Jego rozbiegane spojrzenie padło wreszcie na włos, który złapał w palce i obejrzał z bliska. Za długi na męski, a do tego czarny. Tylko jedna gryfonka mogła wleźć tu nieproszona i grzebać w ich rzeczach, tylko po co Erin miałaby brać mapę oraz pelerynę? Czy ona w ogóle miała prawo o nich wiedzieć? Była siostrą Jamesa, jednak Peter jakoś nigdy nie poznał jej bliżej i nie wpadłoby mu na myśl, że Rogacz mógłby ją w cokolwiek wtajemniczać. Esmeralda Moore Puchonka na którą natknął się w Komnacie Luster, gdzie odbyli ciężką, ale motywującą rozmowę, która nakłoniła go do wzięcia się za siebie i usamodzielnienia. ''bo poprzedni Peter Ismael Blake Dziewczyna pojawiła się w Glasgow, kiedy Peter realizował pierwsze terenowe zlecenie dla Proroka Codziennego. Nie spodobało mu się to. Z początku zaczął traktować ją jak powietrze, uważając ją najwyraźniej podświadomie za intruza, który stanął nie tylko na drodze jego kariery, ale również przyjaźni z Syriuszem, z którym to dziewczyna zaczęła się najprawdopodobniej w tym samym czasie spotykać. James Potter Treść. Lily Evans Pomimo skomplikowanych relacji Jamesa z Lily, Peter widział ją od zawsze jako śliczną i zdolną dziewczynę, później panią Prefekt Gryffindoru. Nie mógł nie lubić kogoś, kto był tak przyjaźnie nastawiony do innych ludzi, w tym również do niego samego. Lily Evans okazała się być jedną z tych osób, które pamiętały o jego urodzinach, kiedy nawet sam o nich zapomniał przez nawał pracy. Zapewne nigdy nie zapomniał tego dnia. Bardzo zmieszały i zawstydziły go życzenia Lily, tej Lily na dodatek oferującej mu pomoc w zadaniu domowym, mimo że zachowywał się swą obojętnością i rezygnacją jak ostatni kretyn. Nathalie Powell Peter zapoznał Nathalie na lekcjach zielarstwa. Obecność absorbujących przyjaciół niejako przeszkadzała mu w nawiązywaniu relacji z innymi kujonami zielarstwa, stąd miało to miejsce zapewne na jakiś dodatkowych zajęciach... Kto by pamiętał? Niejako można by się pokusić o stwierdzenie, iż połączyła ich wspólna pasja do chwastów. Pandora Sayre Najważniejszym w relacjach Petera z Pandorą od zawsze był stosunek Syriusza do dziewczyny, która niegdyś przyjaźniła się z Blackiem. ''Przyjaźniła się to słowa klucze, gdyż ich dobre stosunki pogorszyły się, odkąd Syriusz zaczął zadawać się z Jamesem oraz Peterem. Od tamtej pory dziewczę stało się jednym z obiektów pośmiewisk Huncwotów. Nieoficjalnie Petera fascynuje spojrzenie Sayre na świat. Jest bardzo oryginalne i nieprzewidywalne. Regulus Black Huncwoci, a na pewno przynajmniej Peter, nie przepadał za bratem Syriusza. Pheh, Regulus... A kogo on obchodził? Gdyby był obok James, na pewno nie miałby skrupułów by powiedzieć co sądzi o tym pozerze! Ba, nawet Syriusz coś by od siebie dorzucił, Peter mógł dać sobie za to odciąć rękę! Ale on sam jakoś nie spieszył się do wykłócania na ten temat(...) Remus Lupin Treść. Syriusz Black Treść. Wygląd Treść. Usposobienie Treść. Notatki: niepewny siebie, oddany, wierny, cichy, obawia się wielu rzeczy Nie chciał jej urazić, ale był facetem i nawet jeśli jego nazwisko zawsze nosiły niedołęgi oraz tchórze, to wolał sam sobie jakoś radzić, lub poprosić o pomoc innych chłopaków, niż gadać z dziewczyną o problemach czy uczuciach. Było to może i niedojrzałe podejście, ale taki już był. Peter zdawał jej się jeszcze bardziej milczący i zamknięty w sobie niż zazwyczaj. Lily nie mogła tak po prostu opanować tej troski względem jego osoby, zwłaszcza kiedy zaczęła zauważać, że Pettigrew spędza mniej czasu z pozostałą trójką Huncwotów. Nie podejrzewała, że chłopak ma takie ambicje - oczywiście, nie uważała, że nie ma żadnych, ale zawsze sądziła, że będzie chciał robić to, co Syriusz i James. Zdolności magiczne Treść. Notatki odnośnie przedmiotów w Hogwarcie: * zielarstwo W * historia magii - kontynuował w VII klasie Kategoria:Postaci